


Follow Me, Dude

by TheLanceShow



Series: Let's Work On Communication [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Instagram, Lance is a flirt, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, This Is STUPID, Too bad so sad - Freeform, You want an ending?, give love a shance, lance in booty shorts, shance, what???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Shiro sees a certain Instagram user's face for the first time.He flips out, gets recognized, and has this special account follow him.





	Follow Me, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hi. Didn't see you there.

It was Keith that persuaded Shiro to get an Instagram account. The name 'stylinblacklion' was his lame handle. At first, Shiro didn't know what he was doing. Who should he follow? What's a tag? What does "don't @ me" mean?

Eventually, he got the hang of it. Liking pictures when he enjoyed them. Saving things he found funny or cute.

There was a particular Instagram user that never posted selfies, only memes. He had plenty of requests and people begged, but he didn't budge. Even Shiro had given in once or twice and posted a stupid selfie.

So imagine Shiro's surprise when he sees 'ironicrawrxd' has posted a new picture of himself with a paper reading 'leave me the fuck alone k thx bye'. There were thousands on thousands of comments, all compliments and requests for s stream.

He was more attractive than Shiro had prepared for. He thought maybe he wouldn't post a selfie because he was ugly, but nope.

Pretty pink lips, gorgeous smile, deep dimples, dark blue eyes, freckles across the bridge of his nose, white teeth, dark wavy hair, tan skin and a piercing in each of his ears.

Shiro might have dropped his phone.

Or thrown it across the room with a squeal that could challenge a baby pig.

Keith ran into the living room, eyes worried. When he saw Shiro staring at his phone that laid on the floor, he rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Lance posted a selfie."

Keith laughed and ran to his phone, taking him all in. "Dude's hot. Why is he just now posting a selfie?"

"They had a movement. Someone made a post saying 'Get ironicrawrxd to post a selfie.' Over a million people tagged him in it, so he gave in." Shiro looked down at his crossed legs. "What do I do?"

Keith threw the phone onto Shiro's lap. "Do nothing? You don't know him." A chiming sound. "He posted something again."

It was a livestream this time. He was wearing black rimmed glasses and looked annoyed. 

 _"Why do you guys need to hear my voice? Exactly, you don't. No, I won't post a selfie every day or every week or every month or at all again."_ He frowned as he read the comments that were flowing in.  _"I'm Cuban. I wasn't aware I had an accent. Stop asking, oh my God. What do you want me to say?"_ He laughed.  _"Why is everyone obsessed with that song now? Me joroba, fóllame, Papí mejor me hace estrangularse."_

Keith laughed, "You have a Spanish kink, don't you."

Shiro shushed him and continued to watch the stream. The glasses fit him well, though he was adorable with or without them.

 _"Quiero comer tu polla. Pero no puedo joder mis uñas. Así que voy a recogerlo con palillos. I don't know the lyrics by heart! You fuckers are typing it!"_ He sighed and rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his hand.  _"Hi, I'm Lance, for those of you who don't read the bio."_

Shiro, feeling bold, types out 'hi, I like your memes.' Keith reads it over his shoulder and laughs. "Oh my God, you fucking loser."

Lance's eyes lit up on the screen.  _"Shiro! My dude, my guy, I love your posts. You shitpost non-stop and I would marry you if I could. Guys, go follow stylinblacklion. If he can get to one hundred fifty followers in the next ten minutes, you get something tomorrow. I'm not one for selfies, but this dude is lit."_ Lance smiled sheepishly.  _"Sorry for not following you. I went through your profile but just forgot to follow. Seriously, I love you."_

His hands were shaking as he got notification after notification. People were actually doing it.

 _"Plus, you're, like, really hot. That voice gets me goin', baby, ooh!"_  Lance laughed at all the 'omg's and 'ffs'. Then he fell off of his bed, his phone doing the same. He picked it up and stood it up so it was facing the bed and searched for his glasses.

"Holy-"

"Jesus-"

Hey, what's he wearing?

Blue jogging shorts and a tank top.

They outlined his crotch.

The chatroom started to blow up and Lance groaned. Putting on his glasses, he reached for the phone and pouted. It was cute and nobody could deny that.

 _"I done goofed. Oh, you can see my ass? What's an ass? Stop sexualizing me!"_ Lance giggled.  _"You want a tease? How about this; I'll just show you my covered butt in different poses. Then I'm turning off the stream because you're all inappropriate. Yeah, I am. Don't- boy, what? No, don't masturbate to this. It's not worth it."_

Shiro didn't want to go into detail about Lance's ass, how when he hopped up and down it place it bounced with him, how tight and firm it was-

 _"I realized how scandalous that was, yes. Signing off!"_    He smiled, threw up a peace sign, then the stream was off. Not even ten seconds later, Lance is following Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is it. Nothing more.
> 
> What he says: hump me, fuck me, Daddy better make me choke. I wanna eat your dick. But I can't fuck up my nails. So I pick it up with chop sticks


End file.
